universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger,18 but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792, when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Character Design Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the Magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar cult, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Magic And Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make Ice Make] (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. As an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Lance Ice Make Lance] (槍騎兵ランス Ransu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. *Ice Make Freeze Lancer (氷創騎兵フリーズランサー Furīzu Ransā): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Block Ice Make Block]: Gray uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Shield Ice Make Shield] (盾シールド Shīrudo): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it.30 Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Hammer Ice Make Hammer] (大槌兵ハンマー Hanmā): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Ice_Hammer Ice Make: Ice Hammer] (氷鎚アイス ハンマー Aisu Hamā): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Ice_Impact Ice Make: Ice Impact] (氷撃の鎚アイスインパクト Aisu Inpakuto): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Floor Ice Make Floor] (床フロア Furoa): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Arrows Ice Make Arrows]: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Super_Freeze_Arrow Ice Make Super Freeze Arrow]: Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Battle_Axe Ice Make Battle Axe] (戦斧バトルアックス Batoru Akkusu): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Sword Ice Make Sword]: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Devil_Slayer_Magic Ice Devil Slayer Magic] 氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at will. which allows him to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Like other Slayers, Gray is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish his strength and enhance his power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses. It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have had adverse effects on Gray, causing him to become afflicted with black markings that have thus far spread across half of his body on two occasions. Nevertheless, Gray himself said that with some help of Porlyusica, was able to gain control over it. He has become proficient enough in this Magic to be able to encase an enemy in a spiked cocoon of ice, roll him across a field of enemies and manipulate it into an immense burst of ice in a matter of seconds. Gray also can use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempester who was in his Etherious Form. In year X792 after training, Gray is able to freeze people solid, as shown when he froze Goumon, before he could harm Lucy. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Devil%27s_Rage Ice Devil's Rage] (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed Mard Geer, but the power of Gray's spell is unknown as Mard was able to dodge it easily. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Devil%27s_Zeroth_Long_Sword Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword] (氷魔零ゼ口ノ太刀タチ'Hyōma Zero no Tachi'): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempester in his Etherious Form with a single strike. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Devil%27s_Zeroth_Destruction_Bow Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow] (氷魔零ゼ口ノ破弓ハキュウ Hyōma Zero no Hakyū): Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros: Mard Geer Tartaros. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Devil%27s_Zeroth_Destruction_Fist Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist] (氷魔・零ゼロノ破拳ハケン Hyōma Zero no Haken): Gray, after using his Ice-Make to mold and shape the ice from Invel's True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and uses them to brutalize his target. Story Early Life Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behaviour and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on sceptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Silver Fullbuster' 'Mika Fullbuster' 'Ur' Friends 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Lucy Heartfilia' 'Wendy Marvell' Family *Silver Fullbuster (Father, Deceased) *Mika Fullbuster (Mother, Deceased) *Ur (Guardian, Deceased) Trivia * When Gemini transformed into Gray and Angel gathered information about Lucy from his mind, Gray's opinion of Lucy are as follows: "Newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, possesses some skill. More naive than she appears, and a celestial spirit wizard". * Gray was ranked first in "Meredy's Most Important People to Kill" list. * He has a small rivalry with Natsu * He thinks as Natsu as a friend but doesn't show it Gallery Gray_and_Natsu_fight_AGAIN.png|Gray and Natsu Grayza-wallpapers-gray-and-erza-love-team-31495006-1280-720.jpg|Gray and Erza original.png|Gray and Happy Lucy_and_Gray_on_Tenrou_Island.jpg|Gray and Lucy Wendy-Marvell-and-Gray-Fullbuster-wendy-marvell-37794869-500-277.jpg|Gray and Wendy